Talk:MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System
Untitled Hey, can anyone tell me if the MA5B was the one used in Halo Wars? Please reply if you see this, thanks. ODST 032 thumbWhats with the ICWS after the MA5B.--Ryanngreenday 23:38, 29 September 2006 (UTC) ICWS stands for "Individual Combat Weapon System".http://library.psyjnir.net/?id=156http://forums.xbox.com/2385/ShowPost.aspx Which really means it's modular with a number of different parts and accessories. Grizzlei 19:37, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :Is there anywhere that isn't a fan site were the "Individual Combat Weapon System" is mentioned? -- Esemono 04:40, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Yes, in "The Art of Halo", page 98. Is there an MA5A? "Is there anyone here?"..."No!" Maybe ^^ Maybe just the "MA5" I think. What about the shredder ammunition? Shouldn't that be mentioned somewhere? Diaboy 20:56, 28 February 2007 (UTC) I always assumed that the MA5B was 7.62x39 mm, not 7.62x51 mm, from the amount of recoil, 7.62x51 has a load of recoil, where as the 7.62x39 has about the recoil that the MA5B has. (yes ive fired it) Just throwing it out there to consider changing. Coviekiller5 19:21, 6 July 2007 (UTC) lolwut ^^ MA5C Link The MA5C link goes right back the MA5B page, it's pointless. I clicked on the link to see information related to the Assault Rifle seen in the Halo 3 Beta only to come back to the page with the Halo: Combat Evolved rifle. -Lord Hyren 17:49, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Flashlight? I suspect that the think beneath the barrel on the assault rifle is a flashlight. I think its highly likely, but I'm asking for confirmation just in case. Can anybody confirm that is a flashlight and not a laser sight or something else I'm not aware of? :You can tell it's a flashlight by going into multiplayer and having one character turn the light on. You can see the beam coming from "the think" beneath the barrel of the rifle. Also when you melee with the MA5B you can see the beam of light from the flash light track with the gun. -Lord Hyren 17:51, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ::I thought the flashlight was on Master Chief's helmet. In the first level, you can use the flashlight with out a weapon. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:00, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Just like the FN_2000? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_F2000 No..it looks nothing like it, im taking this Trivia out: "There is dispute over whether Bungie copied the design from Fabrique Nationale's FN2000 assault rifle, or vice versa. Look for it, they're nearly exactly alike. "--JohnSpartan117 07:37, 30 September 2006 (UTC) That looks like a P-90 and the MA5B Assault rifle all in one and i still don't know were the ICWS comes from.--Ryanngreenday 07:43, 30 September 2006 (UTC) Its probably a fictional weapons company in the Halo Universe, either that or it stands for (Something) (something) Weapons System.--JohnSpartan117 19:23, 30 September 2006 (UTC) apparently it stands for Individual-Combat-Weapons-System That gun at the link looks more like the Battle Rifle not the Assault Rifle. The only similarity, is that they are both Bullpups.--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 16:16, 16 February 2007 (UTC) I thought that in Art of Halo they said the similarity in appearances was a fluke: McLees's familiarity with the subject matter had one unintended consequence, however: During Halo's development, a firearms manufacturer developed a cutting-edge military assault rifle that bore a striking resemblance to McLees's design. "I don't know when the images of the FN2000 first appeared, but I didn't see them until three or four months after the game shipped," McLees says. "And I thought, 'Oh great. Now everyone's going to think I swiped the design from Fabrique Nationale.' It was surreal to see how close the Halo Assault Rifle was to its real-world counterpart...and it was totally by accident." I always assumed that the MA5B was 7.62x39 mm, not 7.62x51 mm, from the amount of recoil, 7.62x51 has a load of recoil, where as the 7.62x39 has about the recoil that the MA5B has. (yes ive fired it) Coviekiller5 19:21, 6 July 2007 (UTC) its pathetic power would indicate something like a .22 round. but it is easy to confirm that it is supposed to uses 7.62x51mm NATO rounds because that's what is written on the ammo bags. (i wrote this gaes ago and didn't sign). Agent Tasmania 04:39, April 18, 2010 (UTC) MA5C 1up confirmed the Halo 3 Assault Rifle to be the MA5C. Three-Shot Burst Rifle In First Strike, the Spartans on Reach find a number of experimental assault rifles. They fire "thumb-size" rounds, and a three-shot burst can cut through an elite's shields and kill the elite. That ain't no Battle Rifle, and sure as hell ain't no MA5B. What is it? 75.31.138.94 03:58, 15 January 2007 (UTC) How do you know its not a Battle Rifle? Sounds like a BR to me.--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 16:17, 16 February 2007 (UTC) It could be a Battle Rifle prototype--The Chazz025 and Clan Razu'Kuzumee 19:11, 18 February 2007 (UTC) That would be one hell of a Battle Rifle. Given that it's four headshots to kill a Minor Elite on Normal difficulty, I think its just another one of Nylund's little inaccuracies. -Azathoth 14:59, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Ya probably, and what about that pistol they had? it killed elites in 3 shots and it said it was different from the M6D--User:The Chazz025 and Clan [Razu'Kuzumee] 15:22, 24 February 2007 (UTC) The thumb sized slugs were from the larger HE pistol, where as the three round burst, skeletal rifle with an autozoom scope is the battle rifle, or as mentioned above, an early prototype. The pistol, however, raises great interest fro me, because that is the only place where it is mentioned. Diaboy 20:52, 28 February 2007 (UTC) I don't really know. It seems that in the books, the Spartans and the Elites shields are weaker than in the games. It's like both sides are playing legendary shield strengths.66.245.216.157 Technical Considerations Please guys, seriously. A clip is not a magazine is not a clip. The MA5 uses a box magazine for ammunition. Not a clip. Bolt action rifles use clips to load their internal magazine. See http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XozgC-hr3Q @ 20 sec for what a clip is. (The thing that he throws away.) --Sephirius 21:36, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Clean up I edited the page to improve clarity. 168.169.114.157 15:31, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Yeah I also fixed some misspelled words.--User:Redwarrior005 | 22:25, 25 August 2007 (UTC) High capacity Magazine Of course, that very small magazine on the MA5B couldn't conventionally contain sixty rounds of ammunition, and rightly so the article mentions double or triple stacking the rounds. I understand double stacking, but triple stacking...? Could some knowledgeable person come to my aid? On top of that, is it possible even with triple stacking to hold the large amount of ammo in that magazine? Diaboy 10:18, 19 October 2007 (UTC) The total lengths of a cartridge of 7.62x51 NATO rounds is more like 7-8cm so its only one cartridge long (if it could even manage that) and its not nearly tall enough to hold more than say 10 cartridges and there is no way it has more than 2 horizontally. it holds 3 times as many as it should.Maiar 07:04, 29 January 2009 (UTC) the ak-74 can hold a quad stack magazine which can hold 60rds, but it sticks out like an 30rd magazine. this has led me to believe that the halo magazines are more similar to the p90, which can hold 50rds of 5.7 ammo on a horizontal magazine.Thedeerhunter 04:30, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Who cares about 60 rounds? IT STILL TAKES 45 GODDAMN ROUNDS 2 KILL!! XxHALOFTWxx 16:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm not particularly knowledgable about firearms, but i do know that the MA5B ejects the casings of the 7.62x51mm rounds, therefore horizontally stacked ammunition would make the width of the magazine very, well, wide. With that, i believe the 60 Rounds in the gun were simply a discrepancy in the game, maybe Bungie wanted a futuristic gun with a large mag, but forgot to consider the dimensions it would need to properly hold it. Same goes for triple & quad stacking, probably just something they didnt think about, the magazine theoretically should only hold about 20 Rounds. 16:24, April 25, 2014 (UTC) 12:23, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Easter Egg for PC I used to play Halo PC, and at the beginning of Keyes, across from the room with the Proto-Gravemind in it, sometimes is an Assault Rifle. You can't pick it up, it doesn't have ammunition, and it doesn't always appear, but usually does. Most of the time its in the first door to the immediate left. Anyone else see this? --'Specops306', ''Kora '' 21:09, 29 April 2008 (UTC) I've encountered that before. I kind of just brushed it off and kept going, but that is weird now that I think about it. Smoke. 00:49, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Main Marine rifle...Battle Rifle? In the infantry weapon section, it says that the MA5C is actually a naval weapon for tight quarters on ships, while the standard Marine weapon is the BR55HB from halo 2 onward, after replacing the MA5B. Is this true or only canon?24.15.64.119 04:13, 13 August 2008 (UTC)jake Book References, And Recoil In The Fall Of Reach, the Master Chief asks for .390 Cal ammunition on their infiltration mission, that should be mentioned. Also, 7.62x51 mm NATO ammo is what they used in the M14, and on full auto, it became an anti-aircraft gun, 7.62x39 is what they used in the AK-47, it has a hell of a lot of recoil, but it's manageable. Oh yeah, if it's not accurate passed 10 meters, with 7.62x51 ammo, even at single shot, then something's wrong with the distance, or your barrel's shaped like a piece of macaroni (7.62x39 in an AK is accurate to 300 meters, give or take.--Chainsaw911 22:54, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :I see you've never fired a G3 or FAL before, the M14 had especially strong muzzle climb (recoil was about the same) due to a bad stock shape. Even then you're forgetting that only the SPARTANs are strong enough to fire more than 4-5 rounds at a time. Besides which, it actually mentions them being 7.62x51's on the ammo packs. Oh, and the accuracy thing is just because you're hipfiring (there's no sights at all aside from maybe the screen with the compass and ammo display) so it's expected to be pretty far off. A well thought out point that many have been making If you were to compare it to real weapons from today (540 years before halo) it is absolutely pathetic and useless. even the 5.45x39 Russian can get well over 100 meters no questions asked, 5.56x45 NATO (standard assault rifle round since the M16) is effective to 400m give or take (depending on rifle) and real 7.62x51mm NATO rounds are used in light sniper rifles for gods sake. this is firing 15 of them a second so it should be able to mow down absolutely anything in a fraction of a second but instead it takes like 5 rounds minimum to kill a grunt? And a barrel that would be very-much at home on a sniper rifle. god, a weapon like this is more akin to a medium machine gun until you actually fire it. When you do it is an automatic peashooter with a shotgun-like spread and range. On a more scientific note, the standard for accuracy in an assault rifle is 3 Minutes of Arc, a spread about the size of a human head at 100 meters or 1/20 of a degree. so its spread - realistically - should be more like the size of the un-scoped sniper reticule. yours scientifically, gunnery sergeant Maiar 11:35, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I don't want to be one of those people, but Halo is not realistic at basically any point, and 'canon' is screwed up beyond repair. So, yeah. But I agree with you. -Headhunter09 ::If you want scientific realism, read the books. These are games - the performance issues are part of gameplay requirements. Even in-canon, the MA5B was being phased out because aging made it inaccurate and reduced its stopping power - the exact problems you address, Maiar. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 06:37, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :@Maiar - I agree. Even the m16 and gay-11 (G11) are better. using that gun to kill a grunt was like wiping my ass with it. XxHALOFTWxx 16:58, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh the Irony i am going to state this plain and simple: 7.62x51mm NATO rounds would make it a battle rifle, and the 9x40mm rounds of the BR55 would actually be an assault rifle. :The assault rifle should actually be called an automatic rifle; it doesn't appear to have a semi-auto or burst mode, only full auto. In any case, the definitions for assault rifle and battle rifle overlap - both weapons could actually fall into both categories. [[User:Smoke.|'Smoke']] 01:05, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't the MA5B be impossible to aim? There's no iron sight, no scope, no red dot, no aperture sight and everyone knows that there is no such thing as a crosshair unless you have them in your goggles.--Canadian Reject 23:20, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, apparently in Halo canon, everyone has HUDs. Otherwise, it would be difficult to aim. Smoke My pageMy talk 00:59, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Then why does the Battle rifle have a scope? The MA5B is impossible to aim. Also, about that HUD thing, the cut-scene with pvt. Jenkins kinda says there is no HUD, just a recorder. Also, in Halo 3, the marines use the MA5C and some don't wear goggles.--Canadian Reject 23:20, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :The BR55 has a scope because it is a mid-range weapon. The telescopic sights are part of the HUD. The cutscene with Pvt. Jenkins was a helmet camera. It didn't display what his eyeballs were looking at - only what the camera saw. Smoke My pageMy talk 00:57, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Helmet or retina-displayed HUD's, showing where the gun is pointed, rendering ironsights obsolete. But in the MA5B's case, it's not like it would hit anything either way, is it? XD --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 01:05, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hahaha, that's true. The rifling in the barrel must be like a kid's drawing for the MOA to be as large as it is. Smoke My pageMy talk 01:15, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::I must point out to you the first level of the original, where fully equipped Marines and unarmored crew members had the same accuracy. It's just unrealistic design, same as almost every other sci-fi game/movie out there. But did you ever wonder why the H1 marines had such crappy aim? For the love of god Stop saying FN2000!!!!! Its FN F2000. FN is short for Fabrique National di Herstal, the manufactures and F2000 is the name of the gun. like say... the H&K G3, H&K is Hekler and Koch the manufacturers and G3 is the name of the gun. hell the wikipedia link says so as well! someone fixed the link without fixing the link text. WTF? yours about-to-get-rank-points-ingly; Gunnery sergeant Maiar 12:10, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Who the hell keeps deleting my posts? If you got a message for me, put it on my talk page you coward.--Canadian Reject 02:14, 10 March 2009 (UTC) This is to 84.67.19.160 This is your revision: "In Halo: Combat Evolved the MA5B does not have a charging handle animation, however it does have the animation on some Halo: Custom Edition maps. The reason why it does not have a charging handle animation is unknown because most charging handle move when the weapon is fired. The bolt is what cycles the round into the chamber; a charging handle is supposed to move. " Since you seem to think that charging handles move when you fire the weapon, and you think I'm wrong (I saw you just put your crap back after I corrected you), let me enlighten you: The charging handle is racked when the magazine is inserted in order to cycle the FIRST round, and the FIRST round only. Apparently, you don't know what the charging handle is for. You have it confused with the bolt - the charging handle, when manually racked, pulls the bolt back with it. In a gas-operated weapon (which the MA5B is), when the weapon is fired, the BOLT cycles the next round into the chamber of the weapon. The charging handle does not move. Why? It does not move as the bolt moves - if it did, the operator would be smacked in the face (the eye) by it while trying to aim the weapon. That wouldn't be very useful, now would it? I draw this information from my own experience firing the M16 rifle; I'm not just pulling this out of nowhere. This isn't false information. Smoke My pageMy talk 08:25, 13 March 2009 (UTC) neither is my information, not every weapon in this world is an M16 you know....of course on an M16 it is dangerous to have a moving charging handle while firing, but OTHER weapons are not so encumbered. Britain's L85 A2 for example, pistols for example and other weapons are examples that have a moving charging handle . and i do know what a bolt is and what a charging handle is. any way if your statement was 100% there is noway any gun is different, then how do you explain the fact of the following: *blowback AEGs with moving charging handles *charging handle animations in other computer games, ie Tom Clancy games which are pretty damn authentic *the fact that there was going to be a charging handle animation (see halo 3 Beta) *Halos very own sniper rifle with... a moving charging handle animation...in all 3 games *not to mention the fact that i myself am a RAF Armourer in training and part of the training is to service and maintain small arms, and for that you need knowledge of small arms and the internal mechanisms of them Molotovsniper 09:54, 13 March 2009 (UTC) For the sake of thing however i have modified the page to read this: "On some Halo: Custom Edition maps the MA5B is shown with a moving charging handle animation, however this is not present in Halo: Combat Evolved" There its all PC Now. :I've played the Halo 3 Beta. On Combat Evolved, the charging handle doesn't move when you fire the weapon - only when you reload the weapon when you have no rounds in it (or does it... I'll check later). As for the charging handle moving for other weapons, I thought about that when I typed it. I think the handle moves when you fire weapons like the AK as well (generally, when the handle's not located near your face). I've never operated an AEG, so I wouldn't know. :In training, huh? Good luck with that. Smoke My pageMy talk 15:20, 13 March 2009 (UTC) on some Halo custom edition maps the Assault rifles have been modified by the makers so that a charging handle animation is present. but no there is no moving animation for combat evolved. Molotovsniper 21:15, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I've seen some of them. There's a couple that are meant to be MA5Cs as well. By the way, there's no charging handle on pistols - that job is done by the slide. Smoke My pageMy talk 22:28, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Yes i do know that pistols don't have charging handles 08:41, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ma5b assault rifle the ma5b assault rifle does pack a punch because it can pierce through UNSC marine standard 2 inch thick titanium plated armor :Not in gameplay. haha Smoke My pageMy talk 19:59, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::Actually it does. Shoot a marine on an armored part and he'll bleed. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:04, 18 March 2009 (UTC) More Images Shouldn't there be more images on this article? The Assault Rifle was the best known weapon in Halo 1, but there's only 2 images. Can someone get a third person view of an assault rifle in one's hands? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:02, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Assault rifle using a round classified as a Battle Rifle round? This is to Orionf22. See this page. You are correct in the fact that normally the 7.62x51mm round is used in battle rifles, rather than assault rifles. However, some weapons fall into both - one being the M14 as it was originally produced, as it meets all requirements aside from the size requirement. This weapon looks like it's another example of it. SmokeSound off! 19:15, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Halo Reach According to Gamer Imformer this rifle will appear in Halo Reach for canon reasons, however the gun shown in the previews looks alot more primative than this one in halo CE. VARGR 05:02, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Crap Range Seriously, how, in 500 years, did the UNSC have managed to create a weapon with a range that'd be considered pathetic by today's standards? 300 meters? A M-16 can hit a target at 550 meters and hit the general area at 800 meters.--Zervziel 00:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :That range with the M16 (or any AR rifle with a 20-inch barrel) is with M855 ammunition, using a barrel with a 1-in-7 twist. Load a heavier grain round (75, 77, 80, etc., as opposed to 62-grain) with a flatter trajectory and the maximum effective range (point target) is increased a little. Being a 7.62 NATO-chambered fully automatic weapon (I'm assuming it doesn't have an option for SEMI on the FCG), the MA5B was intended for close-to-medium range combat. Since most combat takes place within 100 meters (yes, even for aliens), they probably figured that extensive range on a weapon that isn't geared toward a designated marksman or sniper role would be useless. Of course, if you mean gameplay, Bungie royally screwed the settings. SmokeSound off! 00:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :I've modded the game (CE) a couple of times and found that even if the accuracy is anywhere near than good and increase the projectile range to a realistic 800 metres, the game is rediculously easy (even in legendary). Ive also made a mod that makes the gun as close to 100% realistic as the game allows it to be (includes 1 hit kills for grunts and jackals, and very bad damage to energy shields) and the game is a walk through the park! See where i'm coming to? :Here is my estimate for performance for the gun (if it was realistic): * 1-2 Hits to kill grunts and jackals. * 15 Hits to remove an elite shield. * 5 Hits to kill an unshielded elite. * 250 Hits to kill a hunter, only hitting the armour. * 25 Hits to kill a hunter, only hitting the flesh. * 1 Hit to kill an unarmoured marines and engineers. * 3 Hits to kill an armoured marine. * Spread: 1 metre at 500 metres. * Drop: 1 metre at 300 metres. * Muzzle velocity: 950m/s. * Projectile velocity at 800m: 700m/s. * Magazine size: 25 rounds (I changed this because the magazine when you see the bloke reloads was what I figured to be a little bit bigger than the magazine of a H&K G3) :The performance when I tried this in the game blew me away, I suggest trying it yourself! Thekilla 12:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC)thekilla 13:02, 30 June 2011 (UTC) :That's great and all, but do you need any special programs to do it the way you did, or can you just go straight in and tweak the game's code? :Daisy-023 (talk) 04:11, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Why does the MA5B have 60 rounds when the Halo 3 AR only has 32?? OK seriously why does the UNSC use 60 round mags for an earlier variant and use 32 round mags for a later variant? I just don't get it. Couldn't they have stuck with 60? EPICGAMER567 EPICSLAYER4827 no the 60 mag was mad cheap and took 40 shots to kill in halo 3 it was more accurate and powerful and took 16 shots to kill wake up man YouGotPwn'd 02:49, November 13, 2010 (UTC) The change in cannon was because the 60 rounds magazine make the gun jam, but in game was to balance it with the SMG that have 60 rounds magazine and almost all freatures of the AR in halo 1Zen-158 (talk) 21:08, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I personally think another (canon) reason the magazine was sized down, and that the MA5B didn't have much power, is that Misriah Armory might have originally used 7.62 PISTOL rounds, and then they started using Rifle rounds for the newer MA5C. Oh yeah, YouGotPwn'd, dude GR-AM-MAR. CQCstyle14 (talk) 13:56, October 7, 2013 (UTC) image in gallery i found that there is an image in the gallery about a MA5B that is in Silent Cartographer level of Halo Anniversary; it seems strange to me, because it has Halo CE "skin", while in the last video-commentary officially released by microsoft, the "skin" is the same as the MA37. what's up with that?Yubbo 21:34, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :They're placeholders. The final game will have updated weapon skins of the original game, not Reach. So don't worry about it. -- MA5 Ambiguity So, I've scanned the MA5B in CEA, and rather curiously, it was simply labled as an MA5 rifle. This baffled me, considering how many different variants have been established over the years. Maybe it's a retcon? perhaps they're attempting to get rid of the B, C, and K variaints by simply, and rather vaguely referring to it as an MA5? covenant equivalent I'm almost certain that the covenant equivalent to this gun is the needler, they may have differences, like the needler doesn't shoot as fast, but does much more damage, however they're used in the same way, you see lots of grunts with needlers, and, being the covenant marine, this means that they're wielding the covenant assault rifle, right? While some other grunts use pistols, they're the equivalent to marines with a magnum, and, the plasma rifle is the covenant SMG. Tristan7grunt 13:06, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I understand what you're saying, as the Needler seems to be a standard issue, fully automatic weapon given to Grunts. But I'd say it's more along the lines of a Plasma Repeater/Plasma Rifle, because of role as a short-to-medium range, medium damage (outside of the games) weapon. And in comparison of size. ScimecaJamaica 04:28, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Round Size? Did anyone ever consider that maybe the reason the MA5B can store 60 rounds and is underpowered is because it uses 7.62mm PISTOL rounds? Just putting it out there. 13:15, August 19, 2013 (UTC) The 7.62 caliber is mostly a rifle caliber, but is sometimes used in handguns like the Romanian Tokarev. The MA5B is chambered in 7.62x51mm(.308) and they changed it to 32 round magazines because of "weapon balancing", whatever the hell that is. Also, 7.62mm cartridges are NOT underpowered.NoahZlatich (talk) 04:43, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Article Image File:HW Render MA5B.png I think that, in order to prevent confusion with the MA5C, we should use this picture in the article infobox, as the CEA version uses the MA5C model, making it easy to mistake the two. Also, this image is far better quality and is a better resolution than the CEA image. Does anyone agree, or should it be left as is? Also, the image shown is named incorrectly. It is called 'Halo_CEA_MA5B.png' but is actually a render of the model used in Halo Wars' cutscenes, so it needs to be renamed 'Halo_Wars_MA5B.png'. 19:31, October 14, 2014 (UTC) I agree with you completely, an article image should be a representation of exactly what the article is about, not of something that is, while similar, completely different. 14:47, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Practicality and portability Is it just me, or do people seem to be disregarding a few points? #The real world 7.62x51mm NATO round is heavy (individual rounds weigh 25.4 grams each). #Based on the above numbers (and some appropriate mathematics) a 60 round MA5B magazine weighs 1.524 kilograms. #In Halo CE/CEA the player can carry a maximum of 10 spare magazines + 1 loaded, this adds up to a total carrying weight of 15.24 kilograms for spare ammo and an additional 1.524 kilograms inside the MA5B's stock, this would make the rifle too cumbersome for a regular infantry soldier/marine to run with, and the 10 spare magazines, if carried in a soldier's vest for ease of access, would make it nearly impossible to even move, let alone sprint or jump, while fully geared up. #By comparison, the 5.56x45mm NATO round weighs only 11.8 grams individually, if one applies the same formula as with the 7.62x51mm, a 60 round magazine of 5.56x45mm weighs 708 grams, this gives a total carrying weight, if carrying 10 spare magazines + 1 loaded, of 7.8 kilograms with an additional 708 grams in the rifle's stock, this means that a regular soldier would be able to move freely in combat with very little hinderance. If the MA5B, with in-game specs, existed in real life then it would likely be considered a medium-to-heavy machine gun. Overall the 7.62x51mm may sound flashy and macho, but it is simply too heavy to be practical for a weapon like the MA5B. Daisy-023 (talk) 08:15, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Does this have anything to do with the article? Because if not, this would be better suited to the forums. -- Vektor0 (talk) 13:40, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Not to sound rude, but yes, I feel it is perfectly relevant, because unless Misriah Armory has some kind of metalurgical magic up it's sleeve there's no changing the fact that an MA5B would simply be too heavy for a non-augmented individual to use comfortably, for all this talk about "recoil reduction systems" bungie seems to have conveniently forgotten the fact that the 7.62x51mm round isn't used as a standard infantry rifle cartridge for more reasons than just excessive recoil. If I can't express an opinion based on mathematics and historical fact, then why would I even bother? :Daisy-023 (talk) 03:25, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Magazine capacity, potentially quite feasible I've taken a closer look at some of the images of the MA5B and I've noticed some design points that could make the magazine capacity seem feasible. #The bottom portion of the magazine, which sits flush with the bodywork when the magazine has been inserted, seems to be of a similar size to the forward handguard, this indicates that an MA5B magazine is larger than most modern box magazines. #The position of the barrel as well as the placement of the charging handle. The top of the magazine would need to sit flush with the barrel in order for rounds to chamber when the weapon is cocked, so the magazine itself would need to be about the same height as the top of the buttstock. #The height of the magazine seems to be enough for a 30 round capacity, so if the magazine is wide enough then 60 rounds could either be stacked with the en bloc method (2 parallel stacks of 30 rounds), or the magazine could use a U-bend conveyer like the M41A pulse rifle. The U-bend conveyer does make sense to me, as the MA5 series was somewhat inspired by both the M41A (from Aliens) and the MA-75B assault rifle (from Marathon). #The reason the MA5B magazine appears to be so small could simply be graphical limitations at the time Halo CE was made, it was probably difficult to model a magazine that large without making the reload animation seem awkward. Well, that's my theory, its entirely up to you whether it makes sense or not. Daisy-023 (talk) 16:32, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Iron sights I've been chewing over the "pop-up iron sights" that the MA5 series rifles are said to have, but are not used in gameplay. Does anybody have a thought on the way they might be configured? Daisy-023 (talk) 07:46, June 18, 2015 (UTC)